


After a Strange Night

by Katelena



Series: A Day and a Night [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demon!Tad, Demons Are Assholes, Epic Battles, F/M, Fire, I dont care Tad is a demon, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Necromancy, Possessive Behavior, So much fire it's hell, Tags Are Hard, You should read the first story before this one...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelena/pseuds/Katelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since that one fateful day. Almost everyone had given up on looking for Dipper, but not Mabel. Her efforts on getting him back were great, but proved to be pointless. Perhaps with a stranger's help, she'll be successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How I talked myself into doing this, I will never know. I hope y'all are ready for another roller coaster. This one has dynamite on the tracks! ^^
> 
> (This is all gonna be proof read by my bud Dicipher...but they suck at their job.)

_Five years._

That is how long Mabel Pines had been researching, practicing, and summoning, trying to capture a demon of unimaginable power.

Why would she waste her time on something so silly and impractical?

Five years ago, her dear brother, Dipper Pines, had been whisked away from his home by this demon of gold. No one could have possibly predicted the turnout of all the events that led up to that day and it had left Mabel in despair. She was desperate to get her brother back and slowly her life went downhill around her.

Her parents saw a bright future for her in a good college, but her grades in her last two years of highschool plummeted due to her lack of sleep, lack of communication with her peers and her slacking on her assignments. She would've been lucky to get into a community college that accepted everyone, but she dropped college. Instead, she moved in with her great uncle Stan and worked at the shop, still researching on her free time.

Her relationship with Pacifica was strong and pure but as she grew distant, it all faltered and finally, they broke apart. Pacifica still kept in touch for she still loved her, always trying to talk her out of her work and telling her to move on, but it never worked. She would always say she was close. She could feel it, she just needed to get better.

She did indeed get better and better, but Bill seemed to get stronger and stronger, always a step ahead of her. It frustrated her, but it also motivated her. He would slip up one day and she knew he would. Everyone and everything makes mistakes, but the waiting killed her on the inside.

What she didn't know is through her magic and spells, she'd caught the eye of certain demon. He'd been watching her for the past few months and experienced her suffering, her loss, her joy, and her determination. She was quite a peculiar thing to him with a bubbly personality she kept hidden now days. She intrigued him in all the right ways and he couldn't help himself from visiting her at nights.

She'd often stay up too long for her body's own good and he'd do the favor of putting her to sleep. He'd bring a blanket over her curled up body and he'd stroke her long brown locks of hair, even if his hand would go right through her.

She was really a sweet girl and he knew who she was trying to get. As much as he wanted to help, he wasn't sure if it'd be wise to stand up to the demon of gold. He was older, wiser, and definitely stronger than himself. It would have been a fool's thought to even think about helping her, but as he watched this little girl spend her precious, sacred human days trying to summon that demon, he started to feel something for her. It was a very beautiful feeling, so intoxicating and mesmerising. Unable to resist the temptation, he gave into that small feeling, letting it consume his angular body all the way to the core.

Once he let it take over, he wasn't able to talk himself out of helping her. He had sealed his fate.

Mabel lay on her bed, chewing her pen and reading over a spell she'd read many times before, practically having it memorized by heart. Her eyelids were drooping, but she refused to sleep. Not yet at least.

She reached to her nightstand to grab her cup of Mabel juice, but her hand missed and knocked the cup over. With a curse she snapped her head over to the now spilt cup, but it was apparently frozen in mid air a few centimeters from the ground, the world draining of all color and turning a dull grey.

She remembered this happening when Bill appeared before he had a body so she prepared for the encounter with this demon. What she wasn't prepared for was a purple square. Why was it always shapes?

He floated down to her and she sat up, crossing her legs. Straightening his tie, he tipped his floating bowler hat to her.

"Hello Mabel Pines. I am Tad Strange." The bottom of his eye creased upwards, as if he were smiling. "It's positively wonderful to finally meet you in person."

She bit the inside of her cheek. Why was he here? "What do you want, Tad?"

"I want to make a deal with you." He clasped his miniature hands together.

She leaned away from him. She's had experiences with demons and deals before. "I'd rather not."

He seemed confused at first but then his eye widened and he waved his hands in front of him. "No no! I want to _help_ you, not cheat you. You don't even have to offer your body or soul."

Mabel pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. Why would he want to help her? Weren't all demons the same? Greedy and selfish? She wanted to shoo him away, but she was curious...and she _did_ need the help whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Then tell me, what's the deal?" The words came out without her knowledge. He looked relieved to hear the question.

"You do a little tiny thing for me and I'll get your brother back."

"Tiny could be huge for me. What do you want me to do exactly?"

He wrung his hands out and looked away from her. What he had in mind would probably be a little gorish for her taste. "I need you to help me find a host."

"I think I'll just stick with what I'm doing. No one is going to give their body up to a demon and I'm not that desperate." She picked up her book.

"I know, which is why you'll build me one. You know how to do magic, I'm sure a little necromancy wouldn't hurt you- and no one is going to miss the body or organs since they're already dead!"

Mabel scowled. He wanted her to work with blood, organs and a rotting body? And how could she be so sure he wouldn't just screw her over and leave with the body after?

Tad fidgeted at the uncertainty on her face. "Listen. The body is to _help_ you."

"How can I trust you?"

"You'll just have to- but I'm a quadrilateral multidimensional being of my word. I promise I will help you if you do this for me."

"So I get you a body and you'll get my brother back?"

"That's the jist of it."

Mabel stared up at him. He was glowing brightly and his tiny hands were clasped in front of him again. He may have been a demon but there was something about him the Mabel felt like she could trust. Something pure among the impure.

The main question was, how powerful was he? Obviously he and Bill came from the same plane of existence so he must have had some power.

"And you won't... Screw me over?"

"The day I double cross you is the day I have curves and an extra eye."

She smiled at that, but went serious again. She looked down at her hands, which clenched into fists. If she made this deal, she would definitely get her brother back, but it confused her as to why he would help her. Especially since he was up against someone like Bill Cipher. He could've asked for a body from someone else who would've asked for something much easier in return.

Her eyes flicked back up to the demon, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because..." He trailed off, tapping his fingers together, his color starting to fade into a deep magenta. "I like you. You're a nice gal and I... want to help."

She blinked at that answer. _Because he liked her_. The last time she heard about a demon liking someone, that someone got kidnapped and had induced Stockholm syndrome.

"I'm going to have to say no, please go away now."

"Oh but Mabel, you know you can't get your brother back on your own."

"I'm not on my own. Stan is helping. I don't need the help of a _demon_." She hissed at the end.

His arms dropped and his brightness dimmed. With a sigh he floated downward to the cup that had yet to fall. "You know, everyday he gets stronger. You're wasting your time with what you're doing and by the time you decide you need more help, it'll be too late." He moved the glass up, catching all the juice that was stuck in mid air with the cup. Setting it on the nightstand, he turned to her, "at least think about it. Okay?"

"Yeah whatever. Thanks for stopping by."

"I'm just a call away." And with that, he was gone, color flooding into the world.

Madel sat still in the spot for the longest while, thinking about that demon and his proposal. Maybe she should have made that deal. If he was right, the time to get her brother back was shortening and with her progress, she knew she wasn't getting anywhere.

With a sigh, she closed her book, dug under the covers and turned off the light. She'd just sleep on it, and hopefully in the morning, she'd know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Mabel's eyes opened slowly to the sound of chirping birds. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, the memories of her dream coming back to her. But was that encounter last night also part of the dream? No, it couldn't have, it was way too real.

She reached for her cup and glanced across the room towards the empty cot. The bed was neatly made and some of her brother's things still lingered around it. She had to wake up every morning and look at that empty spot to be reminded of who was missing.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a sip of the juice, shivering as the liquid slid down her throat. Today was a new day for the same routine.

Hopping out of bed, she opened the drawer to her nightstand, picking up five candles and a box of matches. Going to the middle of the room were a rug conveniently lay, she pulled it aside, revealing a summoning circle.

She placed the candles down one by one and lit them all. Chanting a spell she's said so many times before, the candles flames rose and for a moment, she got hopeful- but the flames died back down and nothing was in the circle. Grimacing, she put the candles away and placed the carpet down in its original spot.

Trying to summon Bill was absolutely pointless, but that didn't stop Mabel from staying true to her promise of summoning him every day.

With a sigh, she changed into a grey skirt and navy blue sweater with a picture of an orange cat and headed downstairs. Sitting at the table reading the morning paper was her great uncle Stan. He was still wearing his same old outfit and his face was wrinkled with age, but to Mabel, he still looked like he was twenty.

"Morning kid." He mumbled, flipping the page.

"You don't have to call me kid, I'm like 21." She smiled, patting his shoulder as she passed him.

"Yeah well, to me, you're a kid." He folded the paper and then turned to her as she opened the fridge. "So, any luck?"

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes and set a carton of milk on the counter. Making herself a bowl of her favorite cereal, she took a seat at the table.

"Sorry to hear that. I wasn't able to find anything either." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I still think you should've let me do something when he was within our grasp."

"We couldn't have done anything, not with Pacifica and Soos there. You know that." Mabel took a bite of her cereal.

"And now we'll probably never see them again."

"You have to stay optimistic about this!" Mabel chided, pointing her spoon at him.

"Yeah yeah. I know. _Optimism is the key_. I just don't think we're getting anywhere. It's been five years and we haven't seen Dipper _or_ Bill. We'll need a miracle by now."

Mabel stopped eating and her mind wandered back to the deal. Wouldn't it be so simple? And all she had to do was agree.

"Hey, crazy random thought, what if we made a deal with a demon to get him back?"

He stared at her in disbelief before cracking up. "That actually may work- but that's plain crazy talk! Not to mention I think this family has made enough deals with the devil." He got up out of his chair and pushed it in. "Don't you think?"

"Haha! Yeah, I wasn't serious about though. It was just a random thought that popped in to say 'hi'. I'm not _that_ desperate after all." She smiled up at him, pushing around the cereal with her spoon.

With a smile, he chuckled, "good. I'm going to set up shop, I expect you to be at that register."

"Yes sir!" She saluted and watched him leave the room. Staring back at her cereal, she thought of the deal again. Slowly but surely, she began to realize that she was indeed _that_ desperate. She hated to admit it, but it was true. Her brother was slipping through her gasp and the only way to get him back was by making a deal with the devil. There was no other way around it.

Yet still, she refused to call him out and ask for his help. There was so much doubt and she didn't want to risk anything.

With a grumble, she scarfed down the rest of her breakfast and left the kitchen, going into the shop right after. Sitting in the chair that was behind the front desk, she scouted the room for anyone, but only saw Soos. He was tinkering with the ice cream freezer that would usually break down during the summer.

It was rather silent, other than the occasional clicks and clanks. The silence left her to think, and thinking led her to wonder about the proposal. It made her fidget and squirm. It made her want to call him out, but at the same time, it made her want to stay quiet and be prideful.

The stream of thoughts irked her and then that one painful question came through at the end. What if she did call him out too late? It would have killed her knowing she could have gotten her brother back if she'd only just called him. Even worse; _what if she was already too late_?

Her internal screaming became external as she let out a yell of frustration for her internal conflict. Is this what that demon wanted? To offer something so great, knowing she wouldn't outright accept so he could watch her torment like a movie?

"You okay, dude?" Soos' voice interrupted her thoughts, and she was rather thankful for that.

"Yeah, I was just over contemplating." She took a deep breath

"Oh I know how you feel. Sometimes you just think so much that you get lost in your mind, and the only way out is to release your thoughts." He screwed the lid back onto the freezer and plugged in the machine, the hum of the freezer signaled it was working correctly now. "Have any thoughts that need to be released?"

"Well..." Mable pondered a moment on how to explain the problem. "A friend of mine is having some problems on figuring out how to do something and she met someone that could help her out but, he doesn't come from a good place. The guy is the only person who can really help her out but he isn't trustworthy. He might be really bad and I don't know if she should trust him."

"Well dude, why not tell her to give him a shot- that is, if he's the only person that could help. If only one person can help then you're better off with them than nobody, you know what I'm saying, right?" He fixed his hat and started to leave. "I have to fix a thingamajig before people start coming in. Later dude. Soos, out."

Now Mabel was left alone with her thoughts. Her oh-so-irritating thoughts. Her gut screaming to say his name while her mind screamed the opposite. With a groan, she rested her chin on the counter and let her arms sway. She needed to fill her mind with something else before she ended up doing something she'd regret. But what would've-

The bell to the door rang and a young brunette entered the shop. He had your average stereotypical tourist outfit and wasn't exactly that attractive, but to Mabel, he was now the most important thing in the world- if only to spare her mind from the torment of her own thoughts.

"Oh my lord a human being." She sat up and slammed her hands on the counter, getting his attention. "I want you to tell me everything about you and don't stop."

The guy look overly crept out as he slowly backed away towards the door. When he grabbed the handle, Mabel shot off the chair, waving her hands. "Wait don't leave me!" And that was all it took for the man to bolt out the door and away from her.

"Noooo!" She called out as she pressed her face against the door window, clawing at the wood. Pulling away, she sulked back to the counter, her mind not leaving her alone. She needed to call him out now or she'd go crazy.

"Tad." She whispered, her voice unsure. When nothing happened, she cleared her throat and moved her shoulders back, speaking with a firmer voice, "Tad Strange."

A few moments passed with her just standing there like that, her chest puffed out and her fists clenched. Then, the colors of the world drained and the clock on the wall slowed to a stop. A dark portal opened up and down floated Tad, holding onto a black umbrella as he swung back and forth. It was rather cute but Mabel kept a poker face.

When he floated down to her level, he closed the umbrella. "Good to see you again Mabel!~" he pulled off his hat and brought it to his front as a sort of respect.

"Ditto, I suppose..." She rubbed her arm, looking to the side.

He held out his hat and with the snap of his fingers, the portal above folded up and fluttered down into the hat. He brought it back to the top edge of his square body where it resumed its floating.

"So I assume you've decided on your final answer?" He twirled his umbrella, eye crinkling from a sort of invisible grin.

"Yeah, I have. I'll do it."

"Splendid!" He floated closer, his glow brightening. He could've burst into fireworks right then and there, but he didn't want to scare her. "I promise you won't regret this."

"So, I guess we shake on it? Is that how it works?" She held out her hand hesitantly and reluctantly, still slightly unsure about her choice.

"I'd prefer us to pinky promise." He held out his hand, a pinky finger extended out towards her. She raised an eyebrow in return and curled her fingers leaving the pinky up. It was at that moment his hand burst into bright orange flames that crept up his arm.

"Aw come on, don't be shy! It won't hurt." He lilted when her face was etched with slight fear. She gulped and took ahold of his pinky with her's. He was right, it didn't hurt for they were heatless. She grew a little nervous when the fire crawled onto her arm, the flames dancing brightly but doing no harm.

They stayed like that for a long awkward moment and Mabel fidget as his horizontally slitted pupil stared her down. Licking her lips, she look him in the eye. "Are you gonna let go or..."

His eye widened and he pulled back, the flames long ago dissipated. He looked embarrassed as he wrung out the hand that seemed reluctant to let her go. "Sorry 'bout that." His color turned to that deep magenta again.

She broke her poker face and smiled sweetly, the one smile he'd grown to like. "It's alright." She sat down on the gray chair behind the counter. "So I guess I'll get your body later?"

"R-right! It'd be better if you waited till night." He gripped his umbrella in front of him. "I suppose I better let time resume and leave... Unless you want me to stay for company- to discuss what you're going to need to later of course!"

"You can stay in my dimension?" Mabel questioned. She thought that the demons were stuck in the mindscape unless they had a vessel.

"Yes, but I'd just be a shadow. However, since we have sort of connection-the deal of course-" he twirled his finger in the air, an orange flame wrapping around it, "you'll be able to see me and hear me." The flame burned out, "but I'll only stay if you want me to."

A small laugh escaped past her without her consent, but she didn't care. "Yeah, of course. You can stay, Waddles isn't allowed in the shop anyway and it _does_ get pretty lonely at times."

He seemed to brighten up once again and floated down and sat on the counter, swinging his legs off the edge. "Then I'll stay." With that, the color return to the world and Mabel couldn't help but smile at his antics of trying to hang around her; he was being rather cute too. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long on painter and that visual stimulation happened. It's pretty sucky and there is no background(I rarely draw them anyway) but whatever. :/
> 
> Now that she caved in, I can finally get on with the plot! Also, I think I'm making Tad a little too cute.... And I should really stop writing at 2a.m.. Like seriously, that's when I write my stories.
> 
> Okay throwing my rambles to the side, thanks for reading! ^^ You guys are awesome!
> 
> (I'm all over the place cause I just woke up I'm sorry ^^`)


	3. Chapter 3

For quite the time, Mabel and Tad chatted about numerous and spontaneous things. Sometimes their conversations got so deep, Mabel wouldn't even notice the people come in and stare at her weirdly for talking to herself. She didn't really care though and neither did Tad. He was cheerful and so likeable compared to Bill. They were almost opposites.

 _Almost_.

Tad had some insanity tacked onto his personality, but the rest of him made up for it so Mabel didn't mind his rather...questionable comments and remarks at the slightest.

When the last customer left with a bag full of cheap trinkets, Soos said his goodbyes and Stan locked up shop. He then sat himself in his chair and flipped on the TV. Mabel, seeing this as her time to leave, grabbed her purse and peered into the living room, Tad floating behind her.

"Hey Stan, I'm gonna go head out." She piped up, getting his attention. He scratched his chin and looked at her questionably.

"At this hour? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna drop into town, get something to eat and maybe shop a bit. I won't be long!" She headed to the door while hearing his voice call out a 'goodbye'.

She fumbled through her keys while approaching her black Honda civic. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't cheap either and Mabel loved it.

Sticking the key into the lock, she looked up at Tad. "So all I need to do is 'borrow' a body from the funeral home, right?"

"You might need a blood pump and blood itself. They drain your bodily fluids and stick in some kind of chemical in when you die. It would be uncomfortable walking around in a bloodless body."

She sneered in disgust. "I'm going to have to get bloody? If I'd known that I would've changed." She got into the car and started the engine. Tad phased through the roof of the car and plopped into the passenger seat next to her.

"Hey, think of all the good that'll come through it!"

" _Right_ , I get my brother back." She buckled up and stepped on the gas, pulling out and onto the road that led to town.

"I was actually talking about me getting a physical form, but that's a bonus too." He crossed his legs, tapping his tiny fingers on the chair.

"This never came to mind before, but what exactly are you going to do with the body? I know you aren't evil-"

"How do you know that?"

"Because you are too cute and kind to do anything bad."

"The perfect disguise don't you think?"

She pursed her lips at that. There were plenty of people in the world that seemed wonderful, but behind closed doors, they're complete assholes. Though to Mabel, through all their talking, Tad didn't feel like he was bad, even if his sanity was questionable.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "What ever you say bud. I know you are a complete sweetheart for a demon."

"Thanks, _I guess_." He fondled with his tie and averted his eye.

"Anyway, my question. What are you gonna do with the body after we part ways?"

"Part...ways?" His eye flicked back up to her and now he was fully turned to her. She stole a quick glance at him, seeing he looked a little confused and conflicted, before returning to the road.

"Well, I mean, I'm thankful for you helping me out with this but I'm sure you have other things to do. Bill may have stuck around Dipper for his deal but I do know he had other plans in mind, whatever they were."

"I don't have any plans for this dimension. Nothing here is really worth messing with- well that's what I thought until..." his eye looked away again.

"Until?"

"Ah never mind, forget it, it's not important."

"But-"

"For the body, I was thinking about sticking around. If you don't mind that is. The human culture is rather intriguing and I'd like someone I can trust to introduce me to it."

"You trust me?" She felt a small smile grow upon her face for a reason she didn't quite know.

"Well yes. You are a nice gal, I like you, and you really get me- if that makes sense?"

"Plenty. I could start giving you lessons to humanity right now if you want."

"I'd like that."

For the car ride to the funeral home, she began to explain what it was like for a person to live. And Tad listened to everything she said, even asking questions like he was seriously interested. But the way he was just sitting back with his eye closed, she began to think he was really only interested in just listening to her voice.

Mabel pulled to the side of the road when she spotted the funeral home- the home of Robbie. She began to realize what she was actually doing- and how she didn't realize this before she made the deal, she wasn't sure. She was about to break into someone's house and actually steal a _body_.

She prayed to god as she got out of the car that she wouldn't get caught doing this. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she would explain herself if she were caught.

Tad phazed out of the car, his glow some what comforting as he floated next to her, lighting up some of the darkness around her. Taking a deep breath, she ambled onward, approaching the house. Only a few lights were on, which were in the bedrooms and hopefully no one was downstairs.

Wait, she had a demon on her side that no one could see. "Hey Tad, could you go inside and see if anyone is downstairs and try to find the room where they keep the um...bodies?"

"I could...." He trailed off, but didn't move.

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, are you?"

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be too easy for you?"

"Seriously?"

"I'm a demon, it's kinda against my nature to help without something in return."

She stared at him, waiting for the punchline of his joke, but got nothing. He was seriously not going to help her? "Well then what do you want?"

He gave a shrug. "I don't know. I don't want anything right now. How about a you give me a raincheck for now?"

"Tad, I don't have time for this. I'll just owe you a favor- as long as what you want me to do is not life threatening or just horrible in general."

"You got yourself a deal." his eye crinkled in an invisible smile as he floated through the outside wall of the house.

Mabel huffed and leaned on the wall. He's cute, but apparently he can kinda be a jerk at times too. But he's a demon, so what could she have expected?

A few minutes ticked by and Mabel checked her watch. What was taking him so long? As if an answer to her prayers, Tad popped out a second later in all his glory.

"What took you so long?" She pushed herself off the wall.

"I put the two humans to sleep for you. Think of it as an added bonus. The bodies are in a connected room by the kitchen near the back. Just go down the main hall, you won't miss it."

Her eyes brightened up. "Wow, thanks Tad, you're totally awesome!"

"Thank you Mabel. Now follow me." He phased through the door and Mabel followed but when she jiggled the handle, she found it was locked. With a groan she got on her knees, pulled a bobby pin from her hair. She was a little grateful for listening to Stan's tips when she was a kid so picking the lock was a piece of cake. Before she opened the door, she looked up to the bedroom window. "I'm soooo sorry about this."

She stepped in and silently closed the door behind her. The place was still looked the same as she'd seen it almost nine years ago except a few pieces of the coffin furniture were rearranged.

"Hey Mabel! Over here!" He waved from down a long hallway. She strode over to him with haste, wanting to be out of here as quick as possible. Once she reached him, he floated into the kitchen and then through a wooden door on the other side. She hurried to the door and went through, hit with a slight faint smell of death. Grimacing, she stepped forward and to the light that Tad was emitting.

There were a few bodies in coffins and one or two covered in cloth and splayed out on what seemed to be operating tables. Tad reached out to one on a table and rested his hand on its face.

"Take this one. It hasn't gone through blood removal yet." He removed his hand and floated to the side. She stepped up to the table and shook out her uneasiness, needing to prep before doing this sinful task.

She slid her hands under the body, making sure the cloth followed her hands for she didn't want to directly touch the body. It was cold, slightly stiff and all the more traumatizing.

"This is for Dipper, _this is for Dipper._ " She repeated quietly over and over, pulling the body towards her. Lifting up the top half, she brought it over her shoulder and then lifted the rest up. "Okay let's go!" She made haste to the door, seriously uncomfortable about all of this.

She stepped into the kitchen with Tad following and was about to leave when she froze at the sound of a door opening. Footsteps started to approach the kitchen and Mabel panicked. She thought Tad had put everyone to sleep!

She thought of going back into the morgue like room, but there was no time! Instead, she dashed to what seem to be a pantry and stepped inside the tight space. Looking through the shutters of the door, she spotted Robbie enter the kitchen and approach the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out some kind of soda, opening it and taking a few gulps.

It was at that moment Mabel felt something soak into her back, probably discharge from the body. She let out a whimper of disgust but then slapped a hand over her mouth when Robbie perked up. He looked around the room with furrowed eyebrows. Mabel felt her heart stop when he eyes laid onto the pantry door. Thankfully, they moved on and he shrugged, taking the soda with him as he left the kitchen. She waited till she heard the sound of the door shut once again and then silently got out of the pantry.

She ran out the kitchen, down the hall, and out the door, closing it behind her as she ran all the way to her car. She opened the back door and shoved the body in, releasing a squeal of disgust. Not caring that she was only wearing a bra under her sweater, she ripped off her top to see what the hell soaked into it. Whatever it was, it left a dark wet spot. Blood perhaps? The white cloth that covered the body was still white so it could have been saliva or some clear fluid.

"Uh..." Tad's voice was shaky and embarrassed. Mabel looked up, seeing he was a full magenta color. "Sorry Mabel, I thought I got everyone in the house. A shame I didn't think to check the basement..."

"No it's fine. I'll forgive you if you clean my sweater." She held it out, dangling it a little, not really caring he was seeing her bra.

"I-it's only fair." He agreed, keeping his eyes off her as he snapped his fingers. The sweater no longer had a wet spot and had the slight smell of lavender.

"Again, you're awesome." She brought the sweater over her head and pulled it down. She sat back into her car and started the engine, feeling successful on her theft but terrible at the same time. Tad was in the passenger seat riding shotgun like last time.

Backing out, she started driving down the road and back where she came from. "So where should one go when it comes to necromancy?"

"I suggest somewhere remote and secluded. Maybe abandoned."

"How about the abandoned warehouse where Gideon keeps his merch?"

"Sound good. As long as no one goes in."

"I would think not. The kid is still in jail and no one wants _his_ stuff."

Driving up to the warehouse, she cut the engine and picked up the body again, bridal style this time. With a few grunts and grumbles she got inside of the warehouse. She dropped the body down onto the floor and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Now I just do some black magic and we'll be good right?" She put her hands on her hips and faced the demon.

"Not _quite_ yet."

"What do you mean." She furrowed her eyebrows. What could possibly be wrong now?

"He was an organ donor."

"So...?"

"He's missing a liver." He fixed his tie. "You're gonna have to go retrieve the organ before it's transplanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, isn't Tad a great guy? What a great guy....................yeah. 
> 
> Welp, I hope you've enjoyed and thankyou for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Mabel shouted at the square demon in front of her.

"Don't worry Mabel, the organ is still in this town. You just gotta go get it back."

"Tad, what the hell!"

"You're wasting time yelling at me."

Mabel began to pace, pulling at her hair. "Tad this goes to a whole new level! Breaking into a house to retrieve a body; horrible. Breaking into a hospital to retrieve a vital organ that someone else is going to need to stay alive; horrible on unimaginable levels!"

"Mabel, think about this. This is for me. This is for your _brother_. You want to see him again, don't you?"

She stopped pacing and started wringing out her hands. "...Yes."

"And you'd do _anything_ to see him again?"

She looked up at him and his stare was solid. "Yes."

"Then come on Mabel." He put his fists together. "Pull yourself together. I'll be there for you and help you through. Also, all you have to do is this simple task. We'll be in, and then we'll be out."

"In and out." She repeated.

"Yes. Precisely. Now go on."

"Okay." She pulled down her sweater and fixed up her hair. "I can do this."

 

"I can't do this." She groaned as she was driving through town, Tad sitting in the seat next to her.

"Oh Mabel. Yes you can." Tad put a hand on her arm and she barely felt it.

"You don't understand. There's security, cameras, _people_. If they see me, I'll be thrown in jail for sure."

"If you can fake it, say you're a guest."

"Guests at this hour?"

"Say you got lost."

Mabel rolled her eyes. She was doomed.

"So let's say I get the organ and they catch me. What am I gonna do then? The cameras would have gotten my face and the security won't believe my lost guest story."

"Mabel, you don't have to worry. I'll help."

"Yeah, but for a price." She rubbed the bridge of her nose when she spotted the hospital up ahead.

"I'll do it if you give me a hug. I've seen you give them before, I know it won't hurt."

"Seriously? A simple hug?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you have yourself a deal then." She smiled and the way his eyes crinkled, she knew he was smiling back.

She pulled the car into the parking lot and cut the engine. There were a handful of other cars in the lot and when she got out she spotted a couple hugging by a car. Tad was watching as well and didn't break eye contact when the couple kissed.

"What is that?" He asked, turning away and towards Mabel when they pulled away.

"Kissing? It's just something you do for your significant other." She locked the door and shoved her hands into her sweater pocket. She grew a little sad at that when her thoughts turned to Pacifica. She had driven her away because of her obsession, but she just needed Dipper back. It just wasn't the same without her awkward, goofy twin.

"You mean, you kiss someone you're courting?"

"Yeah. It's to show you love them." She looked to the ground and shuffled her feet and Tad didn't say another word.

"Well, we best get going. Do you know where the liver is?"

"Yes, I could lead you to it. You'll just have to get in."

Mabel gave a nod and made her way across the parking lot and to the hospital. The door slid open when she approached and noted that no one was at the front desk, a sign on the counter that said ' _on a 5 minute break_ '.

This looked like her chance as she swiftly went across the lobby and to the door that separated the guests from the patients. The door however had a card lock. With a groan she began to think about shuffling through the front desk when Tad held out his hand and stuck it in the card lock. The light turned green and the lock unlocked. She blinked before opening the door and stepping inside. Well that was one obstacle down.

Tad floated ahead, humming to himself. He went all the way down the hall and turned the corner. Mabel followed quickly behind and stopped when she saw a door open. Dashing into another room, which happened to be a patient's room, she waited until who ever came out, passed. She turned around and looked at the person sleeping on their bed.

"Get well soon." She whispered and left the room, Tad floating at the end of the hall waiting for her. She ran over with silent steps and saw that he was floating in front of the door that read ' _stairs_ '.

"It's on the third floor." He chirped, going through the door. Mabel followed with a groan. Running up three flights of stairs, she stopped at the door to catch her breath. Can't exactly be huffing and puffing when you're trying to steal organs.

She left the stair room when her breathing was steady and walked down the hall that Tad was now at the end of. She heard laughing and peeked over the corner to see a desk with a few nurses joking about their patients. She pulled back and huffed.

"How am I supposed to get past them?"

"Wait." He floated off. She was about call out to him, but found herself ducking behind a patient bed to avoid the eyes of a doctor walking by. There was a series of beeps and 'oh shit' before footsteps pounded to a room further away

Tad was in front of her again and he was motioning her to follow. He led her down a hall quickly and to a room that was cold. Almost like a freezer room.

"What did you do?" She asked as she followed him deeper in the room, happy to have worn a sweater and stockings today.

"Stopped a man's heart-" he spoke quickly, "-but the nurses will bring him back. Don't fret."

"Jesus, Tad." Mabel rubbed her temples. This was all a huge mess.

He stopped at a container and pointed at it. "That's what we are here for."

She popped off the lid to make sure he wasn't fucking up and showing her a heart, but nope, he was right. She thrust back on the lid and tried to remove that image. "Alright then, lets go."

"On the way back, we need to make a stop at a patient's room."

"Why?"

"He's being operated on, we'll need the tools."

"He being operated on, _right now_?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Not yet, but soon. So let's hurry." He left the as quick as he came and Mabel had no choice but to follow.

The room smelled like alcohol and sterilization when she entered it, making her nose crinkle at the smell. There was no body, thank god, but the tools were laid out precisely and orderly. Taking what she thought was a scalpel, a needle and surgical thread, she turned around and left the room.

As soon as she left the door, she bumped into someone large and stumbled back, almost dropping her things.

" _Mabel_? Is that you dude?" Soos' voice came out as she looked up. Soos was there in all his glory, wearing a janitor jumpsuit, mop in hand.

" _Soos_!" She smiled. Maybe if she played it cool, she could get past him.

"Hehe, I thought it was you! What are you doing here?" He gave a goofy smile.

"You know, just visiting people, dropping off things- I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yep. I have at least four jobs. I uh, I don't see your pass..."

"Pass?"

"Mabel..." He lost his grin. "Where's your pass? What are you holding?"

"It's just an empty box and the pass must of fallen off."

She thought he would buy it, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Sorry about this dude. It's protocol." He mumbled as he pulled his walkie talkie from his belt. Mabel tried to make a break for it but his large free arm caught her before she could make any distance. He called for security as she struggled in his arm.

Before he could finish the call, he fell over, out cold. Tad was floating behind where he used to be standing with his arms out. The walkie talkie started buzzing about 'we're on our way'.

"What are you waiting for? _Run_!" And that was all it took for Mabel to bolt down the hallway and to the stair case. The bell of the elevator and numerous footsteps pounded out, but Mabel was already in the fire escape. She almost tripped and tumbled down the stairs as she ran, but somehow stayed on her feet. She got out on the first floor and shoved her way past a few doctors, not looking back. The way she zoomed out the hospital would probably have set a new record.  
She got in her car, a few shouts behind her. Once the engine came to life, she sped off. When she thought she was home free, she slowed down and started to laugh.

"Well Mabel, now you know you can be a track star!" She laughed to herself. She felt so alive, getting out of a pickle like that. Well, Tad _did_ help, but she was the one with the adrenaline.

"That was quite the show Mabel. Very well done." Tad was now in his usual seat his legs crossed and his hands clasped together.

"Well, you played a big part. Thanks for saving me back there." She smiled and shook her head, her heart still beating in her chest.

"You're welcome. But I expect a huge hug when we're done."

"Of course!" She grinned, reaching out to air pat him and when she did, he seemed to glow brighter.

When she returned to the warehouse, she had to go through the gut wrenching process of surgically placing a liver into a stinky dead body that's been dead for who knows how long. She almost vomited a couple of times and once tried to just give up, but the demon encouraged her, saying she was almost done and she would very soon, see her brother.

When the deed was done, the demon took the liberty of guiding her through the process of the spell, showing her what symbols to carve in the skin of his face(which she hated doing) and what symbols to draw with the blood(which she also hated doing). After wiping her hands off on the sheet that covered the body and all was ready, he started to recite a spell, which she in return had to repeat. Once she said all she was told, she waited. But nothing happened.

She frowned at that fact, but the demon didn't say anything about it, and suddenly he was gone. Maybe he left because she failed what seemed to be a simple task? Her hand went to her stomach and squeezed. Did she really fail?

It was at that moment, the blood burst into tall orange flames, making her stumble back and shield her eyes from the light. The body slowly lifted up off the ground and turned right side up, the sheet fluttered down, revealing that he was wearing a black suit. The markings on the face sealed up, the color returned to his skin, and his hair lost its color and became a dull grey.

The flames died out and the body floated back down, shoes clicking on the hardwood floor. Mabel stared at the man as he stood there with his eyes shut, not moving an inch.

"Tad?" She whispered out, unsure if it was him or not- but when his eyes flicked open, glistening an all too familiar color of purple, she knew who it was.

"Mabel..." He took a step forward, but stumbled and fell onto her. Mabel, unable to take the weight, fell onto her backside. He pulled his face from her bosom and took hold of her face, touching her skin with cold hands, absolutely memorized by her.

She stared into his eyes, noticing his horizontal pupils as his eyes sparkled. It was at that moment, arms wrapped around her neck and she was pulled into a tight hug. She expected to smell death but instead was overwhelmed with the smell of lavender and fresh rain. His short hair tickled the side of her face as she brought her arms around him, hugging him back.

"This- this is amazing- I can touch you, I can feel you! And you smell enticing!" He let out a joyous laugh and pulled back. "And you look absolutely beautiful..." He took her face in his hands once again.

She smiled, feeling a little glorified by being praised by a multi-dimensional being. He was also just so happy, the excitement basically radiating off of him. Mabel literally almost forgot the reason she even got him a body as he laughed, hugging her once again. He stood up with her in his arms and twirled around the room, stumbling at times, but laughing louder each time. She couldn't help but release a laugh herself.

He set her down when the moment passed and held her face in one hand, unable to break his eye contact. His eyes were unblinking, almost as if, if he were to close his eyes, this would all go away. Mabel studied his young face, he looked to be in his late thirties. His features were sharp and square, his pale skin smooth, making him appear averagely handsome to her.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can I-" He bit his lip and adverted his eyes for a moment before letting them flick back, " _can I kiss you_?"

She blinked at that requested, watching a deep color flood into his cheeks. She didn't exactly want to give him the wrong idea about their relationship together, but she _did_ owe him. She pursed her lips before nodding.

He leaned in gracefully, hesitating when his lips were a few centimeters away from her's. Then, clumsily, his lips crashed against hers, making her squeak. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and her heart fluttered. She was confused to why she was feeling like this, but ignored it as she kissed back naturally. He seemed not to know when to break a kiss, so she broke it for him as they were reaching the fifteen second mark.

His face was a deep shade of red, and she didn't know her's was as well.

"M-Mabel, can I have a day here with you before I complete my end of the deal?"

She looked hesitant and she really did want her brother back as soon as possible, but the demon before her was just so happy and he did need to get used to that body. One day couldn't hurt.

As she nodded, she watched as his smile turned into a large grin. He pulled her in for another hug.

"Oh you make me so happy!" He practically squealed, giving her a squeeze.

"Anything for you, bud" she tacked on at the end, patting him on the back. He didn't seem phased at all by the name she gave as he took her hand and led her back to the car. While she drove back, she began to wonder what kind of story she'd give her uncle about him as he stared out the window and rolled it down, sticking his head out so far to the point where she had to pull him back in before he fell out. He was cute, but a pain at the same time. Not that she minded.

* * *

Dipper looked up at Bill as they snuggled in their oversized bed fit for a king. His hand ran down the smooth, exposed skin as a troubled look came upon his lover's face.

"Is something wrong?" Dipper asked, his voice sounded concerned.

Bill looked down, his was mind drawn out of thought and was now focused on the man next to him. "No. I just felt a familiar presence, but it's gone now. It was probably just my imagination."

"Alright... " he moved up and placed a small kiss on his mouth before snuggling into him. "I'm going to sleep now."

A firm hand came around and held onto Dipper's waist and a face buried into his hair. "Sleep tight, my little Pine tree." The words were muttered quietly in the brown locks of unruly hair as the human let sleep overtake him.

As much as Bill wanted to join him in his dream, he stayed awake to think about that presence. It couldn't have been who he thought it was, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We get to see a glimpse of Billdip! ;D we'll be seeing a lot more of them after this so buckle up cause I'm lighting the dynamite and putting on my iron boots.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (all hail the glow cloud)

The next morning, Mabel woke up to, this time, an occupied bed on the other side of the room. Tad's body was curled up like a cat, holding onto a pillow. She smiled lightly at the scene and got up silently, her feet padding towards the closet to pick a new outfit for today. Choosing a purple sweater with a rainbow cloud that glowed in the dark and a pink skirt, she changed inside the closet and came out brand new.

Grabbing the brush off her shelf, she began combing out the knots she made while rolling around in her sleep. She walked over to Tad while she worked the ends first and nudged him with her knee.

"Hey Tad, you there bud?" She called out and his eyes flashed open. He slowly looked up at her and gave a smile in her direction.

"Is it finally morning?" He sat up, uncurling himself from the blankets and tossing the pillow aside.

"Yeah. Were you...actually sleeping?"

"No. I was awake the entire time. I don't need sleep either way." He watched as she combed her hair. It looked so soft and wavy to him, he just wanted to reach out and stroke it.

"You laid there for hours?"

"Oh no, I did lots of things. You just sleep like a rock."

She sucked in her lips, nodding, before turning away. She didn't really want to know what he did and she hoped he didn't tell her.

"So, you have a whole day of freedom before you have to return your end of the bargain. Anything in particular you want to do?" She asked, going back to the shelf and setting the comb down.

"No. I only want to spend it with you." He folded his hands in his lap.

She smiled at this, at the fact he'd want to spend his time with someone like her. "Well, we could go see a movie, maybe stop by the diner for lunch, probably play some golf-"

"And watch the sunset?"

"You want to watch a sunset?"

"I've never seen one before. I'm told that on this planet, the sky bursts into color and the sun makes the horizon look like it's on fire."

"That’s kinda what it's like- well, if you really want to go see it, we will."

"Oh splendid!" He wore a childish smile on his face and stood up from bed. The light that shined through the window hit his grey hair and made it glisten a light lavender, which to her, was awesome.

"Come on then. I'll make you some breakfast...not sure that you can eat but we'll just have to see." She turned away and headed to the door, stopping to make sure he was following, before heading downstairs and to the kitchen. Stan was at his usual place, reading the comics when his eyes flicked up to Tad.

"Who are you?" He furrowed his eyebrow, his wrinkles defining themselves.

"This is my buddy, Tad. I ran into him last night and he apparently had just come from a wedding party. He needed a place to crash for the night because he lost his keys so I let him in." Mabel recited the story so naturally, Tad would've thought it true.

"Partied so hard, you lost your way home huh?" Stan folded up the paper.

"Yes, sir." Tad gave a small smile, nodding his way.

"Wild and polite. I like him already." He grinned, fixing his glasses.

"Yeah well, he and I are going out later, you want me to pick up anything for you?"

Stan got up and pushed in his chair. "Yeah, could you do me a huge favor and tell Susan I'm calling a rain check?" He awkwardly chuckled.

She gave him a skeptical look but none the less, gave a 'mmhm' in return.

"Atta girl. Well, I think that's all for me. Shop is closed today and I'm going to give these old bones a rest by hitting the hay. Don't stay out too long. I expect her to be home by ten." He gave Tad the parent look and then went off with a chuckle.

"Oh Stan." She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. She got the milk and decided to just make simple cereal. Tad wouldn't know a grand breakfast anyway.

Bringing the bowls to the table, she sat down and patted the chair next to her. "Sit here and eat."

She watched as he strode over and swiftly sat down, staring at the bowl before him. He picked up the spoon awkwardly with his thumb and middle finger, poking the sugared breakfast. With a laugh, she took hold of his hand and made him hold the spoon correctly.

"Watch." She said before demonstrating how to eat the cereal. He watched her a few times and then tried himself, getting most of it in his mouth. It was cold, crunchy, and sweet, nothing he'd ever experienced before. Human food was amazing!

When they finished, she took up the bowls and set them in the sink. "So what type of movie do you like?" She asked, running the water on the dishes before turning it off.

"Movie I like? Movie?"

"It's like a story, but instead of writing and words, it's pictures and dialogue. And there's many types of movies; horror, drama, romance- you name it."

"Well, I have no preference, I'd rather watch what you want to watch."

"Oh come on Tad, I don't want this day to be about me."

"I don't mind that; I don't mind it at all. If you like it, then I _know_ I'll like it." he smiled lightly. Her cheeks heated up after he finished his sentence. Why she was getting flustered, she didn't know, but she didn't care as she returned the smile.

"Alright then Tad, prepare for a Mabel filled day!" She stepped over and pulled him out of the chair and he had no problem following her. He would have to the ends of the earth.

* * *

 

Bill seemed happy. Really happy in fact, as he fluttered kisses all over his lover's face more than he usually did.

"Good morning Pine tree.~" He sang between kisses.

"Good morning to you too!" Dipper chuckled, pushing his face away when it just became too much. The demon groaned before taking his palm and kissing that instead.

"Any reason why you're just so loving today- is it our anniversary? Don't tell me it is." Dipper bit his lip and the demon raised an eyebrow, ceasing his kissing.

He then chuckled heartedly and leaned in, kissing his soft lips. "No it's not, not yet at least. I just 'woke up' to find that a thorn in my side has stopped its work- at least I think it has."

"Well that's good." Dipper smiled. If a thorn being gone could make him this happy, then it must have been a big thorn. "What was it?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, kid." He placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back lightly enough that the other would get the idea to lay back. He then crawled between his legs and put his hands on either side of his head. "Just know that I'm really happy right now, and that I _really_ love you." He kissed him again and then started biting at his neck, renewing old markings from last night.

Dipper chuckled and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I know, you tell me every day and every night. You practically say it at the end of every sentence."

Bill pulled back, grinning at the boy he claimed his not too long ago(as if years were a short time). "Because I want to make sure you don't forget. You're mine forever and always and I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I love you too. Also, you're mine forever too whether you like it or not." He smirked before moving up and biting onto the demon's exposed neck, receiving a small, but excited yelp. The human nibbled and sucked, leaving his own marks of possession.

"Dipper, people are going to see them if you bite so high." He purred, threading his fingers in the other's soft hair, not really caring where the other bit either way.

"Then let them see. Let them know they shouldn't be wasting your time because you have someone here waiting for you...and I don't like waiting too long." He cooed before leaving a mark especially high, above where the collar of his undershirt would usually reach.

That was all Bill needed to hear before he pulled his Pine tree's head back with the hand he tangled in his hair and locked lips with him, grinding against him needily, which the other had no problem responding back to.

* * *

 

The day had ended between Mabel and Tad before they even knew it. In the movies, Tad was practically glued to the screen and wouldn't leave till Mabel told him what kind of magic that was. At the diner, Mabel didn't know someone could be so messy with their food, it was like trying to get a three-year-old to eat properly. Mabel also didn't know Tad was capable of getting frustrated until they entered the kingdom of golf. With a few pushes from Mabel, however, he began to enjoy it, even if he still wanted to burn everything there to the ground.

Now they were at the warehouse, sitting on the cliff to watch the sunset. Tad occupied himself by weaving wildflowers in to Mabel's hair and making her laugh so he could listen to the sweet sound he had grown to love.

When the sun set, he was absolutely mesmerized by the colors that spread across the sky. He watched as they all darkened and turned to dark patches with glistening stars. There was only a sliver of sun left and his eyes fell onto Mabel, her lips slightly pulled into a smile and the last of the sun left an orange glow on her face. She looked absolutely beautiful to him and he wish he knew how to tell her how much she meant to him.

"Mabel?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, Tad?" She turned her head up to him.

"I like you a lot." He said the words quietly so no one but her would hear. "I like you past the seven deadly sins, almost to where it's human..." He trailed off, not sure if he was making sense.

"I know; I like you too." She smiled. His eyes widened and he saw this as his chance to move in and capture her lips, and he did, but more gentle this time.

Her eyes widened and she had a mind to push him away, but a voice told her not to and honestly, she didn't want to.

Wrapping her arm around his neck, she allowed him to pull her into his lap where he could kiss her easily. He ran his fingers through her long hair and to him, it was like fine silk against his digits. His other arm wrapped tighter around her waist in an almost possessive yet protective manner, bringing her closer to him.

Mabel gripped his short hair and continued to kiss him. It felt so right to her and she wondered why she didn't do this sooner. She was in such a trance, the world around her a blur as the man before her, holding her tightly, was the only thing important at that moment.

But of course, they couldn't stay like that forever, because nothing lasts forever. So he pulled away after it felt like a year had passed and gave her one last kiss on the nose.

"Mabel, I want to make you happy. So let’s go get your brother back."

Her eyes widened. Right, her brother. She got up off him, and he followed her up after. He took hold of her hand and led her through the grass and flowers, and into the warehouse. After entering, he let go of her and stood where the body once lay before.

"I'm going to need you to recite a few words for me- to help me out. So, repeat after me."

She stepped up and nodded.

"spiritus caeli, concede mihi potestatem, abeam," he spoke and she repeated, "I love you."

She blinked her eyes at the end, saying the words before she noticed, and before she was able to say anything else, he was gone.

* * *

 

Dipper slept next to Bill, holding the body tightly in a cuddle. Bill however, wasn't entirely there. In fact, he was far off in the mindscape as usual whenever the boy was in deep slumber. He was a busy entity after all. So, neither of them noticed when there was a dip in the mattress, or when an outside being untangled the human's limbs from the demon.

Dipper stirred slightly as he was pulled across the bed carefully. The being slipped on a small nightgown over the boy's head and then picked him up bridal style. He didn't want to stay in the area for too long, for any other forces would soon detect his blurred presence so he padded to the area he appeared and then disappeared, along with the boy.

* * *

 

Mabel's eyes widened when the demon appeared in front of her once again, but this time with her brother. She had so many questions before he came, and now she was struck silent. Her brother was young and fresh, barely even aged a day. He was slightly chubby now and was dressed in a light blue silk gown that barely covered anything. There wasn't a single bruise or scratch on his skin, except for the hickeys along his neck. It seemed to her, he was treated well- more than well at that. Practically spoiled as a king. She soon began to wonder if this was a good idea at all.

"Are you going to wake him up?" Tad's voice whispered, breaking her from thought. She nodded and patted Dipper's face, like she used to when she was little.

"Hey bro-bro, wake up." She cooed. He shifted in Tad's arms, groaning as he batted her hand away.

"Come on Mabel, five more minutes." He snuggled into the warmth. She was about to shake him when his eyes flashed open. "MABEL?!"

"Surprise!" She laughed but it died away when she saw the look on his face. He wasn't happy or cheerful, he was scared and confused.

"Mabel what am I doing here- who is this?!" He began to struggle and Tad set him down, where he backed away hastily from the both of them. He tripped on a few boxes and fell back on his ass with a yelp, which then he scooted back till he hit a piece of machinery. "What did you do!??"

"Wait Dipper, please don't freak-out! This is Tad, he helped me to get you back." Mabel stepped over calmly, holding out up her hands

"You took me away? Why would you do that??" He looked angrier than scared now. "I didn't want to leave!"

"Dipper you've been there too long. You're practically brainwashed now." She crouched down a few feet away.

"I haven't been there too long!"

" _Five years_ , Dipper, _five years_! And you only visited once for half a day. After that, we haven't gotten a visit, a call, or even a measly letter!" She started to tear up. "I've been without you for five years. Haven't you noticed that? Haven't you missed us, _haven't you missed me_??"

He didn't answer and all emotion left his face. He didn't move when she hugged him and cried onto his shoulder. Right now he was shocked. It had been five years? He barely even noticed the time fly. He knows he and Bill celebrated certain holidays together, but they only seemed like a week apart. And through that time, he hadn't once thought of his family. He felt selfish for not even giving anyone but Bill a thought, and if this is how his sister was, he didn't want to think about anyone else.

"Mabel, I am so sorry." His arms moved around her to pull her close.

"I just can't believe you wanted to be with a man who's cheated you instead of the people here who care."

"Oh Mab, it's not like that. He loves me, he cares about me. He's teaching me so much and every day I feel so at home with him."

"I never knew he was capable of caring about anyone." Tad mumbled, watching the scene in the background.

Dipper's eyes flicked to him to see his eyes weren't on him, but rather his sister. He looked safe and calm, but Dipper didn't like his presence one bit.

"Mabel, who did you say this was again?" Dipper felt her pull back. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"This is Tad. I made a deal with him to get you back."

"You made a deal with him?" He hissed, his brotherly instincts renewing themselves.

"Don't be hypocritical! I was desperate to get you back!"

"And he just _happened_ to be there at the rescue."

"I'm right here you know; I can hear you." He stepped over and sat cross legged by Mabel.

"Mabel what did you promise him?" Dipper looked up at Mabel, fearful for her safety.

"A body, and he has one now."

"So isn't your deal over? Why don't you go already?" Dipper raised an eyebrow, looking at Tad.

"Because Mabel and I-" he stole her from Dipper's arms and pulled her into his lap, "-are together now."

Mabel looked between them, seeing the rivalry going on. Usually Dipper never cared about who she went out with- unless he was a magical creature, so she just thought that was the case. But that wasn't the reason. He didn't like him because there was something off about him. A Bill Cipher kind of off.

He narrowed his eyes at the two. "How long?"

"Just today." She said.

"Well, what happened with Pacifica? I thought you two were golden!"

"Maybe if you were here more often you would know what'd happened." She folded her arms.

Dipper groaned and rubbed his temples. This was too much on him. After a day of great sex, he'd been stolen out of bed dressed in a skimpy nightgown and was now in a warehouse with his sister who was dating a demon that she made a deal with. Oh what would Bill-

His eyes widened.

Oh what would he do if Bill found out he was missing before he could get back, would they even let him go back? Not only that, he didn't know where they were living so he wasn't sure if it was night or day there anymore and Bill always came back before he would wake up.

"You guys have to let me go back, right now."

"No way! I just got you back! We have some much to catch up on, so much to do together! I have so many boy band songs to annoy you with and I'm sure everyone else wants to see you too!"

Dipper's eyes flicked to Tad. "You have more sense. Let me go home."

"Sorry, I only do things for a price and unless you have twenty laser sharks that sing the national anthem in Latin; no deal." He smiled lightly and Mabel giggled.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper thought of all the pleas of mercy he was going to have to do later. "Alright, I'll stay for a little while- but you have to let me go back soon."

"We'll see!~" Mabel grinned, happy to just have her brother back again.

* * *

 

Bill returned to his body and frowned when he didn't feel the weight of anyone next to him. He reached his arm out and felt around, rolling over a bit because it _was_ in fact a big bed. He yelped when he rolled out of bed, falling on the hard floor. He stood up, eyes wide. Did the kid actually wake up before him?

With the snap of his fingers, clothes appeared on his body. So much for their routine pillow talk.

Walking around the large castle, he called out the boy's name, growing more worried after each call. Stopping at the main hall, he used his magic to search the castle fully, feeling around for his presence, but found absolutely nothing.

He panicked, but calmed himself down. Perhaps he took a morning stroll in the woods? Fixing his clothing, he made a cane pop into existence as he walked outside. The guardians were still on the balconies so nothing could be amiss. He strode down each pathway his Pine tree usually took, calling out his name.  After a long while of searching like that, his heart started to race. He didn't want to waste his stored energy, but this was an emergency.

He allowed the magic to flow easily through his vessel, before sending out a force of power to search for any other presence, but nothing. Was. _There_.

He brought a shaky hand to his forehead and gripped his cane. He didn't do anything wrong last night so Dipper had no reason to run away- it's not like he could just simply walk out either way. And he certainly hadn't taught Dipper and teleportation spells- for his own reasons of course.

He snarled when he realized someone had come in last night and stole him away. Flames grew around him as his mind went through all his enemies, wondering who would have **_dared_** to touch **_his_** Pine tree. The flames grew higher, scorching the ground and burning the trees as each name went through his head and then he finally thought of Mabel.

She was the only one who really knew about his sapling and was probably the only one still after him. However, even if she could teleport anywhere, she didn't know where this place was located. She couldn't have done this alone.

And then it clicked. That presence, her ceasing her summoning. Of course.

He let out a yell of curses and threats of murder, scaring away the animals of the forest.  After letting out some of his anger, he teleported himself to Gravity falls, every step he took blazed with fire as he approached the city. He sent out another force of magic, which he cloaked this time, locating them at the warehouse. It didn't take long for him to reach the building and no one dared to stop him.

Lifting up a foot, he kicked down the doors, making the trio flinch. Bill's red eyes landed on Dipper first, making sure nothing happened to him. Then his eyes fell upon Mabel and some weird guy in a suit. They all scrambled up, alerted by his presence.

"Dipper, come here, _now_." Bill slammed his cane down next to him. He didn't want to direct any of his anger towards him, but he was just too furious to keep it out of his voice when talking to him.

Dipper was a little hesitant but once he took a step forward, Mabel took hold of his arm. She looked afraid, but her eyes were pleading.

"Please don't leave me again." She whimpered out, holding onto his arm for her dear life. Dipper took hold of her hand and squeezed. He didn't want to leave honesty. It was like a trance, being with Bill and at that fairy tale of a castle, but he was beginning to realize he needed to snap out of it and be in real life- and Mabel was a part of it. However, he couldn't just stay right now, not when Bill was like this.

Bill began to growl, growing impatient, and started to step forward. Tad, taking a deep breath, strode forward, meeting Bill halfway into the warehouse.

" ** _Move_**." Bill's voice was deep, filled with venom.

With a cold chuckle, Tad straightened his tie. "Sorry I can't do that, my friend."

Bill realized who it was now. So Tad had gotten himself a body?

"Stop fooling around and get out of my way. I know you only did this for a deal and I'm pretty sure you've got what you wanted." He tried to move around him, but Tad stepped in his way again.

"I can't let you near them right now, especially her."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on Tad, don't tell me that you're infatuated with her."

After a loud halfhearted laugh, Tad reached out and flicked Bill on his chest. "Are you kidding me? Heavens no! I could never like a _filthy human_ unlike _you._ "

And after those words left his mouth, Mabel felt her heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, I finally got Dipper and Bill back into action- and this doesn't look good for Mabel :X (I'm so sorry.)
> 
> I also have a question; Team Tabel, or Team Billdip?
> 
> Now, I ought to go finish up the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Bill let out a chuckle at those cold words and ignored the insult. "There's the Tad that I remember. Now, I don't see why I can't retrieve my human?"

"Well, you're angry right now."

"I am _not_ angry!" Bill sneered, the flames that were flickering along his body grew higher.

Tad gave him an indifferent look before glancing behind himself, seeing a hurt face and another angry face. He returned his eyes to Bill and he folded his arms.

"Well how can I be sure you won't hurt them?"

"I would _never_ hurt Pine tree!"

"Uh huh and the other?"

"I'm just going to make sure she never does anything like this agai- why does this even matter? You don't care. _You never care._ " Bill furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're right. I don't." He moved aside and motioned him to go on, bowing a tad bit as he did.

Bill continued to step forward, knowing Tad wasn't going to be threat, and advanced towards the twins. Dipper brought Mabel behind his back when Bill was now looming over them.

"Pine tree, please move."

"I'm not going to let you touch my sister." Dipper looked straight into his eyes, challenging him.

"I'm not in the mood for this kid. Get. Out. Of. My. _Way_."

" _No_."

The demon smiled at his stubbornness, but his colors didn't change, even when he leaned down and pecked him on the lips. "Sorry Pine tree, I love you, but this needs to be done."

With the snap of his fingers, Dipper was pulled to the side and held in place by an invisible force. The human struggled against it, cursing at the demon, but not getting anywhere.

Mabel moved backwards to get away from the demon, who then caught hold of her wrist, the heat of the flames on his hands searing her skin. She cried out in pain as the demon lifted up his cane.

"I warned you. I warned you _so many times_ about being a threat. It's time you learn a-" his voice cut. His eyes slowly drifted downward to his stomach, staring at the black umbrella tip that protruded from it. From behind, Tad was burying his umbrella deeper and deeper into his back, the tip almost touching Mabel's sweater. Everything was silent and Bill let go of Mabel, who stumbled back, to grip the umbrella. Dipper stopped struggling and stared wide eyed as Tad twisted the umbrella, making and unnerving squelching sound.

"Now that I think about it, I do care." He ripped out the umbrella, letting the blood pour out and splatter onto the ground. "Because I do in fact love her," he swiftly stepped to the front of him before kicking him backwards. "And you have just made the mistake of hurting my human, you piece a fucking trash."

Bill fell back onto the ground. He couldn't laugh because this wasn't hilarious, this hurt in a bad way. Almost as bad as when Dipper basically hated him that one day.

He could feel his vessel dying and brought a shaky hand to the large gaping hole to seal it up but Tad was ontop of him once again, slamming the umbrella down onto him over and over. It was just an umbrella, but it felt like he was being bashed by a cinder block over and over again till his bones broke.

Tad didn't stop, even when Mabel shouted his name. Not even when Dipper was released from his hold. Not even when the body had stopped its _twitching_. All the two humans could do was watch as the other brutally murdered.

He finally ceased when he was out of energy and huffed, trying to catch his breath. He slowly stood up, throwing his bloodied umbrella to the side, where it clattered before disappearing from existence. He took slow steps to Mabel, who had nothing but fear in her eyes, and pulled her into his arms.

She whimpered against his chest and he shushed her, stroking her hair with a bloodied hand. Dipper just stared at what used to be his lover and stumbled over to him. Blood was everywhere, but Dipper didn't care as he fell to his knees and placed his hands on the body, tears forming in his eyes, speaking out inaudible words.

"D-don't worry Mabel, you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you, ever. I love you so much."

Mabel was so distraught and confused, but relieved all at once. So Tad really did love her and those words before meant nothing. She wrapped her arms around him, even if he was bloody, and hugged him back, grateful to know he cared about her. But her thoughts slowly turned to Bill and Tad's... _outburst_. She shivered at the thought and looked up at the demon. "Did- did you kill Bill?" She whispered out.

"I would think not. It's just a body, he's fine." He removed the the hand from her hair and brought it to her face.

"But he'll just get a new one and come back-"

"Mabel, don't worry. You- _we'll_ be fine." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh, I'm going to murder you." A voice groaned out from behind him. "None of that was hilarious."

Tad let go of Mabel and whipped around, watching as the golden and bloody red demon stood up. The hole in his stomach was healed without a trace it was there. The being took hold of its nose and snapped it back in place while the rest of his face mended itself up and the human that was next to him stood up.

Tad mentally hit himself for letting Dipper return to the body. He pushed Mabel back and resummoned his umbrella.

"Bill, wait, please let's just go home." Dipper took hold of his arm but Bill pulled it away.

"No can do, they hurt me and kidnapped you. There is no turning back now." He summoned his cane, the end of it growing sharp like a blade.

Dipper grasped his arm more firmly. " _Please_."

"Oh kid, why do you-" he cut himself off when Tad lunged towards him, striking his umbrella down. With his cane he blocked the blow and shoved Dipper to the side, throwing the other off him in the process. Dipper stumbled back and went to his sister while the two quarreled back and forth.

If they were going to fight, Dipper knew he had to get Mabel out of there, but the demons were just all over the place, Dipper couldn't find a clear pathway out. He cursed his luck and held her tightly, trying to stay away from the commotion as much as possible.

Bill swiped his cane at the other when he approached, who side stepped to dodge and slammed his umbrella down where the gold demon stood. Bill jumped back, the wood snapping and breaking where he once stood.

Tad pulled his weapon from the ground and charged at the other and when the demon thrust his cane forward, he opened the umbrella, letting the cane penetrate a side. With a swift movement, he twirled the umbrella and ripped the cane out from the other's grip, sending it away as it twirled. He closed the umbrella, which the demon took hold of and pulled on, sending Tad forward into his fist. Since Tad held onto the umbrella, he stayed on his feet, but arched backward from the blow. Using that momentum, he kicked upwards, nailing the other in the chin as he ripped his umbrella away and fell onto his back, unable to do a backflip.

With Tad down, Bill sprinted to his cane that skidded far away. The purple demon flipped back up and threw his umbrella at the other as he ran. Bill did a handspring to dodge and grabbed his cane in the process, the umbrella getting stuck into a wall behind him.

With no weapon and the demon standing in his way, Tad resorted to fire, which crawled along his body as he blasted it toward the golden demon. Bill's cane caught on fire and he swung it, the flames the followed making a sort of shield as the orange fire bounced off it and scattered around the warehouse. The wood caught fire and started to burn while Tad was starting to grow tired, his moves less precise and graceful. He tried to use his fire sparingly as the other went back into offense, striking him down with the flaming cane. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to go, but he told himself he needed to fight it through.

Tad rolled away on the floor when the demon slammed his cane down, the wood he struck caught aflame. Getting up, he tried to fight back, blocking most of the moves and getting in a few of his own flaming punches. But he knew he would never beat Bill, not when he was prepared for an attack at least. Bill had a much longer time with a body and he certainly had more power, strength that surpassed his own.

It wasn't long before Bill got him to the ground, bruised and beaten. Tad was admittedly tired, and his body wasn't going to hold out much longer like this. Bill's triangular shadow loomed over him, the rage in his eyes illuminated by the fire that flickered and danced around them, more blue than orange.

"Sorry friend. This is what you get- " he stabbed his cane down into the other's gut, "-for playing with fire!" He laughed when the demon below cried out in pain as the fire seared his insides. Relishing in the cries, Bill pulled the cane out and stabbed him again in the stomach, twisting as he pushed it down, all the way to where the tip reached the floor with a 'thunk'. An eye for an eye.

Tad honestly thought he was done for, when suddenly the humans cried out. Bill immediately ripped his attention from Tad and to Dipper. A flaming ceiling beam fell to the floor, trapping both Mabel and Dipper, fire blocking all ways out for them. Mabel was coughing harshly along with Dipper, and Bill wasted no time ripping his cane out, shaking off the blood and hurrying to his human.

He leapt over the beam and past the fire. In a swift movement, he wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist and picked him up. "Come on, let's go kid. It's not safe for you."

"Wait, what about Mabel?!" Dipper cried out, kicking his legs against the demon.

"She gets to stay. This'll be her lesson instead." He nonchalantly said, making a small exit through the fire and stepping out with Dipper, the fire returning back to it's place after he exited to keep Mabel in.

"D-Dipper! Wait!" She coughed out, her throat dry and her lungs filled with too much smoke.

"Bill, please don't leave her. I'll never forgive you if you do!" Dipper hit the arm that didn't let go.

"That's fine. I'll just make sure you never remember this then." He cooed as the other struggled and reached the doorway.

"Mabel!" Dipper reached out and then the two were gone.

"Dipper...Tad..." She fell to the floor and curled up, her vision darkening. It was too hard to breathe and she was growing woozy. She just needed to rest. Yes, just a small rest and then she'd get out.

Tad grimaced and groaned as he got up, his wounds trickling out dark blood. He forced himself to stumble towards Mabel and made his own opening through the fire. Picking her up, he went through the opening once more and hurried around any other floor fires or falling debris.

He stumbled on the grass, getting far away from the building as it engulfed itself in flame and smoke. Falling against a tree, he slid down and held her in his arms. With the last of his strength, he healed her instead of himself, relieving any burns and forcing the smoke out of her lungs but she still stayed unconscious.

Thinking about Bill, Dipper, and Mabel all together, he didn't want Mabel to get hurt by them anymore. He wanted her to forget about her troubles and her sadness. Then a thought came in.

He could erase some of her memories, possibly alter some. But to do that, he'd need to erase her mind of any traces of him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to forget. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to forget about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, kill Bill. What a great show.
> 
> Anyway, wow! That escalated quickly, am I right? Billdip won and now Tad is stuck with the choice of either letting Mabel remember that horrible night, or have her forget, along with forgetting about her entire deal with him. I wonder what he'll chose.
> 
> On the side note, I'm glad most of you thought Tad was good! I guess he's _kinda_ good. I'm not going to go too much into his past, but from what Bill rememebrs, Tad wasn't always the sweetest- if you catch my drift. So, I suppose some of you were smart for not trusting him.
> 
> I think this sequel has about two more chapters left to it, and if you stayed till now, congratulations, I applaud you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't this a wait

Mabel abruptly woke up, next to a warmth, which she seemed to be clinging to. Who was this, where was she, and why did she feel like shit? Mabel moved away so she could see whoever it was and stared at his face. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but she felt like she knew the guy.

“H-ey,” She cleared her throat after grimacing at the hoarse voice that came out, “Do you know what’s going on?”

He wasn’t moving, and he didn’t seem to be breathing. They both smelled of smoke and she could faintly hear sirens blaring off in a distance.

Frowning, she patted the man’s face lightly, “Dude?” He moved slightly, and that was enough reassurance for her as she let a relieved sigh, “Thank the lord you are not dead!” Her eyes drifted down, then widened at the dark, damp red shirt and the gaping hole in the lower part of the shirt. “Oh my-”

A soft groan came from the man and he opened his eyes, shining like jewels. A smile formed on his face, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“How am I feeling? How are _you_ feeling?!” She pulled up the shirt, but found no wound, just blood stained skin.

“A little invasive, don’t you think?”

Mabel flustered and pulled his shirt straight back down, “Sorry, I- I just thought you were hu-”

A small laugh, “Don’t worry about it.”

“So what…?”

“Oh, yeah, I saw run into that old storage building when I was taking my usual walk, next thing I knew, the place blew up in flames and you stumbled out with a kid in your arms. You both fainted, but I dragged you aways from the fire. The kid must have been in shock or something, because when he woke up, he just up and ran.”

“ I don’t remember that…”

“You hit your head pretty bad when you fell, I’m not surprised you’re a little hazy.” He reached out reluctantly, and brushed the side of her head.

“Thanks for saving me, and sticking by.”

“I couldn’t just leave you there, what kind of guy would I be?”

She smiled and stood up, aching as she held out her hand. He took it with gratitude and shakily stood up. The man stumbled, and she caught him. Seeing how close they both were, they chuckled.

“So, would this be a bad time to ask if I could um, see you again sometime?- to check on you of course.”

“Yeah, it would,” She cracked a smile at his disappointment and continued, “But that doesn’t mean I’d say no, especially to someone who saved my life.”

“Even though you were more of a hero than I was.”

“Yeah…”

Tad paused for a moment, “I don’t suppose you want to go to the police, got any family around here?”

“Yeah, it was my great uncle, my brother and me, but my brother decided to go off and explore the world. So...It's just me and ole uncle.”

“Then please allow me to have the honor of walking you home.”

“I shall.” She smiled. With that, they walked off. Mabel remembering something totally different, but a true, genuine smile on her face once again. Tad was happy to see it again, even if it meant she wouldn’t remember him. He didn’t want her to wake up with pain, knowing she wouldn’t see her brother again, it was better this way.

It’s not as if he couldn't start over again, and win her over once more. In fact, he liked the idea. A relationship built on company, not by magic or deals. Just plain love.

* * *

 

"You asshole!" Dipper screamed still struggling against Bill. The demon winced when he was kicked in an area that was already bruise

"Dipper, calm down." Bill hushed him, bringing him over to their bed.

"No! Fuck you! You left her to die!!" He used his elbow to try and nail him in the face. To stop him, Bill wrapped an arm over his chest to pin his arms.

" _Dipper_." The demon's voice lowered, but the human didn't stop. Throwing him on the bed, he wasted no time getting on top, making sure to straddle his waist to ensure he wouldn't be kicked at, and then pinned his hands above his head.

"I hate you-"

"Oh please don't start this again." Bill groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"She's probably dead now because of you and I'll never forgive you for that!"

"Oh kid, she's not dead. I'm sure Tad pulled her out in time; he's not weak nor is he an idiot."

"And what if he didn't?!"

"Then cheers."

"You triangular piece of shit! That's nothing to celebrate!!"

"Watch your mouth kid." Bill glowered at him. He knew Dipper had every right to be angry, but _enough was enough_. "You complain any more and you won't remember a single thing that happened today."

"Is that a threat?"

"I suppose it is. I just don't want to talk about this anymore. We were fine until all- _this_ , happened."

"I think we _should_ talk about this because apparently we've been living a fantasy for the past five damn years!"

" _You've_ been living the fantasy, not I." Bill corrected. "I've been in the real world and many other worlds for quite some time now."

"I'm sorry, the last time I checked I'm stuck here while you get to leave on your own free will! What choice do I have?"

"I don't know why you are being so ungrateful about this. I've taken care of you and slaved around while you sat on your backside like a king." The demon hissed in his defense, gripping his wrists harshly in his grasp. "Not to mention, for my plans, I've been building my strength and energy- which you forced me use irrationally and irresponsibly today- and I've been doing big things for the _both_ of us."

"Us? It's never us! It's always you!" Dipper growled, glad he was being held down because all he wanted to do was claw the other's face off. "You want this, you want that! All you do is want! Haven't you ever thought about what I want?"

The demon's eyes darkened. "Of course I have. I think about you and your wants all the time. Can't you see I'm doing everything for you? I'm bending and defying the laws of physics and time, I'm teaching you knowledge and spells beyond anyone's access or capability, I'm taking over the world and I'm going to give it to you on my knees. There is only so much an all powerful being can do for you, _and I'm doing. It._ **_All_ **."

Dipper fell silent and stopped his struggling. Choosing his words carefully, he looked into the demon's eyes, trying not to sound spoiled or childish about this. "I didn't ask for this. Granted, the teachings are great- but I don't want the world, I don't want to defy the laws of physics. I just want to be with my family- and with you."

The demon's demeanor changed completely after that. His grip loosened and his eyes lightened, his mouth pulling into a smile. He brought his other hand to Dipper's face and stroked his cheek, wiping away a few bits of ash. "Oh Pine tree. It would be nice..." His smile faded as he trailed off. "But I want to sit back, drink a martini and watch the world burn and suffer with you on my lap."

"Bu-"

"Hush." He cut him off, leaning in and capturing his lips in a hard kiss. The other started to struggle beneath him and tried to break the kiss, but Bill held firmly onto his face and didn't hesitate to bite his bottom lip for more access as he forced his tongue into the other's mouth. Dipper had a mind to bite the intruding muscle to get his point straight, but the claws that threatened to pierce his skin told him not to.

When he finally pulled back, he caressed his face once more. "I love you, Pine tree. Once all this madness is over and everything falls into place, we'll have the perfect life, _together_."

Dipper grimaced out of spite. When Bill told him he was taking over the world and triggering the apocalypse, he thought it was a sick joke that usually came from Bill's dark humor. Now he wasn't so sure it was a joke. Bill had been getting stronger; large uses of magic no longer wore him out, and his outside business had been keeping him away longer and longer- Dipper was probably the only reason Bill even came back to this glorious castle- heck, it was probably built for the sole purpose of him. Really, he was just some princess awaiting for him in his castle while Bill took the world into the palm of his hand to nonchalantly drop it in a pit that led straight to Hell itself.

This past joke was now a reality and Dipper was fully aware of it. He was starting to realize things around him as Bill's finely woven façade unceremoniously fell. Now that he knew, he realized he would need to stop him, but it would be impossible. Not only was Bill a fucking demon, Dipper loved him, and to turn his back on someone he loved- he just couldn't do it anymore. The way Bill smiled mischievously at him showed that he knew this, that Dipper wouldn't be able to do anything against him because he mentally couldn't.

The demon gracefully moved back down and fluttered kisses along his neck, the human turning his head reluctantly to give him more access. "There's my good Pine tree." He cooed in his ear and Dipper shuddered, feeling the other nip at the lobe.

"I'm still mad." Dipper grumbled, kicking his legs once more and struggled slightly to further his point, but it went unnoticed by the demon. Dipper cursed his love for Bill, yet he cherished it. And being loved back by him certainly made the human feel special because it was certainly something to gloat about- if he had someone to gloat to.

Bill kissed and nipped at his exposed skin and stripped the flimsy nightgown off him. His touches were surprisingly soft and light compared to what Dipper knew the demon could do. Every place he touch tingled with delight and sent shivers down Dipper's spine. Bill had released Dipper's hands when he stripped the nightgown, but instead of them trying to push him away, they wrapped around the demon's neck and pulled him down for an intense makeout.

Damn the world. Bill knew exactly how to work him and nothing in the world could ever make him feel better than how he did in his hold. Fighting back was completely out of his mind now, as was everything else. He was in a trance once more, as he always would be succumbed to and the only thing he could necessarily and clearly think about was Bill.

The demon pulled back to let his lover breathe, knowing he still had him wrapped around his finger. "Are you _still_ mad at me?" Bill spoke with a guilty face that almost looked to be real.

Dipper could barely even remember what he was even mad about, but even so, he breathed out a lust-filled 'yes' that could hardly be passed as a retort or even a voice of anger. The other smirked and flipped them over so he was now laying on his back and his lover was looming over him.

Each kiss that was planted tore a piece of his angered memory away little by little until the facade was smoothed back down and Dipper could finally relax in his fantasy world once again. But even though a memory was suppressed, the torn feeling in his gut couldn't be taken away. He couldn't help but frown.

Bill finally pulled from his kisses, "Then perhaps a change in positions would make you feel better. I don't want you to be angry with me, my big Pine tree." With that, he wrapped his legs around the other and rutted upwards to grind against him, getting a gasp out of him. Dipper looked down at him flushed in arousal, unsure exactly what a 'change in positions' meant. "Obviously I want you to take over. I know you don't always like being the obedient one, so this time I'll let you take over." Getting an even more confused look, Bill took his lover's beautiful face into his hands and pulled him into a kiss, growling as he pushed him back slightly as to stare into his eyes. "Take me Pine tree. Claim me as your own."

Then it clicked and Dipper wasted no time stripping the other down so he wouldn't have to be the only one exposed as Bill chuckled at his eagerness. Through Dipper's kisses and bites on the other's skin while he prepared the other, three words managed to make their way out of his very occupied mouth and four eager ones followed them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

But with that strange tearing feeling, Dipper wondered if he actually believed his own words that seemed to be spoken with truth.

* * *

 

Dipper opened his eyes, the light from the moon lit the room. He touched his lover’s chest, knowing he wasn’t actually there. _Off doing work, probably._

He felt that same tearing feeling he felt last night. It was so bizarre, he hadn’t felt it in a while. It was almost as bad as when he found out that Bill lied…lied about something. He couldn’t exactly remember what anymore, his memories were so hazy now days. Bill always loved to mess with memories that were bad.

The feeling grew worse the more he thought about it and it forced him to move away from the demon. He went to the edge of the bed, pulling a blanket to conceal him from the cold and stood on the stone floor. His legs went towards the window, his mind not even thinking about looking back. It was occupied with thoughts he’d never thought before, or at least, couldn’t remember.

He stood up on the windowsill after opening the window.

What was he doing? What did he expect to get out of this? Bill owned every aspect of him and would have no problem dragging him back.

Well, he felt the need to run, to get away, even if it’s only for a night, an hour, a minute- hell even a second. He was suffocated by the thoughts, the feelings, the memories he couldn’t connect together.

He knew, no matter how many times he would fall, Bill would be there to bring him back, to grab him and pull him up with a smile that meant ‘I won’t let you leave me’. He supposed he was grateful for a devoted demon like him, if it wasn’t for that, he would be insane by now. But then again, he was with Bill, and you’d have to be insane to be in love with someone like _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, author here. I'm not dead I swear! This is the chapter for the end of the day and night series. I'm and so suprised people are still reading this today and to be honest, this chapter has done for quite some time. So much has happened and so much has been piling up on me and I'm glad I finally got myself to post. I will be writing again soon and finishing the third chapter to Never Disrespect a God. If you're new here, be sure to check it out.  
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting me and I'm sorry for the wait. Author out!


End file.
